It is conventional in the art of electronic organs to provide special circuitry, often in the form of a separate unit, for the purpose of generating pulse patterns for use in special rhythm voice circuits which produce, in the main, percussion sounds which sound automatically in a predetermined rhythmic pattern. These patterns are often fairly sophisticated and complex.
The selection of patterns and voices is generally under the control of the player, with the selected pattern rhythm being initiated by depression of a single key, often a pedal key.
The automatic rhythm feature enables an average organist to concentrate on the playing of the musical portion of the music, while the selected rhythm pattern provides a pleasing background and complement to the musical portion and, furthermore, aids in maintaining the tempo of the music.
A disadvantage of the referred to arrangement is that the rhythm pattern is initiated immediately upon depression of the controlling key, or pedal, and terminates when, or shortly after, the control key, or pedal, is released. The result can be displeasing because of the abruptness of the starting and ending of the rhythm at the beginning and end of the musical composition.
The circuit herein described is designed to provide a transitional, or "break", rhythm pattern which can be used in the beginning or end of a rhythm pattern to provide a smooth beginning, or/and end, for the rhythm pattern.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit arrangement for a rhythm device whereby an automatic rhythm pattern can be initiated and ended smoothly, by the provision of "lead-in" and/or "lead-out" of the selected rhythm pattern.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a circuit to provide the above referred to objective which is inexpensive to build and which can be added to existing organ circuits with a minimum of modification.
A further object is the provision of a system which provides for an alternate rhythm pattern selectable at will by the organ player and for a duration selectable by the player.